In the construction of a household refrigerator, it is common to separate the refrigerator for separating the refrigerator into first and second compartments such as a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment, for example. It is further common to have a partition separating the two compartments including a mullion bar across the front of the partition and secured to the cabinet outer case to afford rigidity and strength to the refrigerator. The freezer and fresh food compartments are closed by separate access doors which are hingedly attached to the cabinet outer case. To accomplish hingedly attaching the door to the cabinet, there is a center hinge pin assembly that must be secured to the cabinet in a manner that will provide sufficient strength to carry the doors and provide reliable operation of opening and closing the doors over a long period of time.
By my invention there is provided a method of reinforcing a structure assembly such as in the construction of a household refrigerator having hinged doors wherein the center hinge pin assembly is secured to the cabinet case by utilizing a reinforcing member that together with fastener elements and a mullion bar if desired provides a strong, rigid unitary structure.